


With His Own Hands

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Masturbation, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him longed to be able to see only darkness when he closed his eyes.<br/>But a bigger part of him longed to see Itachi bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With His Own Hands

### With His Own Hands

Sasuke could see Itachi's face in his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see his brother. It had been that way for so many years now that he wondered if it would ever end. When he finally killed Itachi, when he finally watched the life drain from those too-calm eyes, would he be able to close his own and see nothing?

Part of him longed to be able to see only darkness when he closed his eyes.

But a bigger part of him longed to see Itachi bleed.

Itachi had taken _everything_ away from him. His family had died by Itachi's hands. He had left his home and the legacy of the Uchiha clan, just to get the power necessary to end Itachi's life. It was fitting, wasn't it? He, the avenger, killing the man who had made him an orphan in every way. The word family couldn't mean anything to him now. The word brother meant even less than that.

_Itachi._

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. It was too dark in the room, though, and he couldn't be sure they were even really open. He sighed, and let them slide closed again. He was restless, and Itachi's face mocking him wasn't helping. He probably wouldn't sleep, but it was all right. He had awhile to go before he needed it. He let the image come, and forced it to change.

At first, he saw Itachi the way he'd been when they were young, before he knew that his brother was a _murderer_. He hated that image - the image of Itachi smiling, pretending to be a decent human being and a brother that was worth having. He forced that image away, and allowed himself to think of that night.

On that night, his life as a naive little boy who knew nothing of the real workings of the world had changed. On that night, he became an avenger, if not a capable one. He remembered the bodies of his parents cooling on the floor in their house, and he remembered the way Itachi stared coldly down at him, as if he were nothing. Of course, Itachi had made it clear that he considered Sasuke nothing. He wasn't worth killing. He wasn't worth fighting. Only with the same eyes that Itachi had would he be worth it.

Well, fuck that. He'd prove to Itachi that he didn't need his murderers eyes to kill him. He'd prove to Itachi that he could make him bleed without any of that. The only person he wanted to kill was Itachi himself. If he _had_ to kill someone else to achieve that end, he would do it willingly. But there was only one corpse that he wanted lying at his feet.

Sasuke shifted in his bed. He felt too hot, and the sheets felt stifling. It wasn't hot here, and he knew that, but his blood felt like it was boiling, and he kicked the sheets to the end of the bed, letting his arms rest across his bare stomach.

The thought of Itachi's blood on his hands was not a new one. He'd been dreaming of it since he was too young to have a concrete idea of how he wanted to do it. He'd thought of enough ways over the years, and all of them would be satisfying. Now that he had the Kusanagi blade, however, it was easiest to imagine using the sword to do it, now. He'd never planned to be merciful, of course. Itachi didn't deserve his mercy. Itachi didn't deserve anything but his hatred, his cruelty, and his rage. Itachi deserved to _hurt_.

Images of Itachi bleeding swirled through his mind with no concrete reasoning behind them, and he lost himself in it. There was nothing he longed to see more than his brother's body broken and bleeding. _Nothing._

Sasuke let his hands move down his stomach to the ties on his pants. They were easy enough to undo, and he didn't need to move too much to kick the clothing all the way off. He was still too hot, but that didn't matter all that much, for the moment. He lay naked in the bed and half-dreamed of his brother.

He thought of the look on Itachi's face when he broke through those stupid illusions. He thought of how nice it would be to have Itachi up against the wall, instead of the other way around. He thought of his sword going cleanly through Itachi's body, thought of Itachi kneeling before him, bleeding and unable to stand.

It was too much.

Sasuke let his hand wrap around his erection, and began to stroke himself slowly. He wouldn't kill Itachi with one blow, of course. That would be too easy, too quick, and not _enough_. He knew Itachi wouldn't die just like that, either. Killing his brother would prove to be a challenge, but the ends would justify all the means. That first glorious hit of a sword, the sound of it sinking into flesh...that alone would almost be worth it.

He thought of the blood on his blade and his hand moved faster.

He imagined the Sharingan finally disappearing from his brother's eyes, only to be replaced with pain. He was much stronger now than the boy who had run blindly at Itachi with Chidori activated and ended up bleeding and unconscious. He could do things some shinobi would only dream of, and he knew it. He wanted to see the look on Itachi's face when he knew it, too. He wanted to watch the Sharingan disappear, and then all of the light.

Itachi was a murderer. He deserved it.

Sasuke's hand moved faster, and he threw his free arm over his face, biting down there to keep from making any noise.

He imagined, then, what it might feel like to kill Itachi with his hands, instead of his sword. He pictured his hands wrapping around his brother's throat, tightening more and more. He pictured Itachi's eyes closing and imagined the strength flowing out of him until he lay silent and unmoving. He imagined Itachi's hands tight around his wrists at first, loosening and finally falling away.

The thought of the _finality_ of Itachi's death sent him over the edge, and he bit down hard enough to draw blood as he came.

He lay still for a minute, eyes still closed. He could feel red in the corners of his "vision," but the red faded away, and there was finally nothing but darkness.

The darkness was so welcome that Sasuke didn't bother cleaning up until he woke the next day.


End file.
